A Series of Kisses
by fortheloveofshakespeare
Summary: Different Rose and Scorpius in each story. Just a bunch of scenes with kisses. Mostly between RS and mostly their first kiss, not a guarantee about the first kiss though. Mostly one shots, but if anybody wants more, I'll try to do more. R&R
1. Classrooms

**THESE CHAPTERS ARE ALL SEPARATE! THE ROSE AND SCORPIUS IN EACH CHAPTER ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own the characters, the Hogwarts idea or anything that an avid HP fan would recognize. All that belongs to JKR and whoever else. I only own the things you don't recognize...**

* * *

><p>The classroom was quiet; faint echoes of loud first-years the only noise reaching it. She flicked her wand one more time at the pieces of paper, smiling when they finally stood up and began dancing a complicated waltz pattern. She flicked the counter spell at them and shoved them in her bag quickly, she was hungry. She turned and hurried towards the door, hoping there would still be some mashed potatoes left when she got there. She was almost at the door, trying to get her bag to close when she walked smack into him. He was obviously coming in to work on some charm, just as she had been.<p>

"Watch i– Oh, Rosie." His tone softened noticeably as he realized it was her, but a smirk grew on his face. "What do you have now, Rosie?" His tone was hinting at seduction, like always.

"It's lunch time, Malfoy." He couldn't know that her heart had begun pounding as soon as she saw him. Could he?

"Perfect. No one will miss us." He placed a hand confidently on her waist. She fought with her face, trying desperately to keep it in a disapproving line. But she couldn't quite control the blush that began creeping up her cheeks, damn Weasley genes."You like this, admit it." He was so bloody confident. Of course, he did this to all the girls, didn't he? Maybe not. Maybe he thought of her differently? She had to stop thinking like this. He was a jerk, just like his father had been, even if he did make her stomach flutter every time she thought of him. Oh, why did he have to be such a jerk?

"Shove off, Malfoy." But her voice was shaking slightly as she said it, and she made no move to get away from him. His hand moved more to her back, pulling her closer. She was blushing furiously now, unable to stop herself.

"Oh you don't mean that do you, Rosie?" He grinned at her blush, pulling her even closer. They were barely an inch away now. She put her hands against his chest, hoping that she could push him away before he got any closer. She opened her mouth to say that yes she did mean that, but her body betrayed her. As he pulled her closer and closer, that grin still on his face, her hands moved up and around his neck. He moved his other hand, and now he had his arms wrapped around her waist, dipping slightly in the back. He looked into her eyes, still grinning, and finally bridged the gap. She didn't know what she had been expecting. But this was probably close to it. His mouth came over her bottom lip, gently at first, but quickly turning fierce. Her already open mouth was all too willing to grant his tongue entrance and let it explore. Her hands were hooked tightly around his neck, her bag having fallen from her shoulder at some point during the exchange. One of her hands pulled his head down to hers. Their bodies were touching, moving almost as one. His hips pressed against hers, his stomach and chest expanding in time with hers. His arms around her waist felt like fire. She allowed him to kiss her jaw, returning, before she could catch her breath, to her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Getting more confident about these... hopefully you like it, if you think I should do a sequel to this or any of the other stories let me know, I could probably figure something out if people wanted.<strong>

**This story has been turned into a multi chapter fic you can find it**

.net/s/7010282/1/bClassrooms_b


	2. Betrayal

**Different Rose and Scorpius from before!**

* * *

><p>She replayed what he had said trough her mind. Damn him, damn him, damn him! Liam Thomas was going to die the next time they were alone. Well not actually, he was her best guy friend and just didn't get why she hadn't asked Scorpius out already. So, of course he was only trying to get his best mate with her crush of three years, but still! Shit! She should have known that a game of truth or dare with a drunk Liam and several others who had been at the end of the year party would not be a smart idea. But, being slightly tipsy herself, of course she wasn't thinking straight. Now she was stuck in this classroom playing wizard truth or dare, and she was going to have to kiss Scorpius fucking Malfoy.<p>

It's not like she had never kissed a guy before, or even that she was worried he would reject her, she simply would have preferred to have her first kiss with Scorpius while they were both sober and not forced to do it. That was the thing about wizards' truth or dare, now that someone had said the dare, she had to do it. It was like magic mistletoe, you were forced to do it, pulled together by the magic.

She looked across the circle at him, already feeling the magic pulling them together. He smirked at her and they both stood up and moved closer to each other. They were in the middle of the circle now. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and he leaned closer to her. His smirk was so darn attractive. She swallowed, knowing at least ten other people were watching around the circle.

Before she knew it, he had pressed his lips to hers. She was stony for a moment, but then when he didn't move away, she began to react. Her lips turned soft, her eyes closed, still not asking for anything though. He pressed harder, exceeding the demands of the dare. His tongue pushed slightly on the small gap between her lips, and she opened her mouth readily. His tongue began exploring her mouth, his hands followed suit, one traveling from her waist up her side, the other moving around her waist, pulling her closer. She didn't move away, liking the fire that was spreading through her. But when he broke away, an outbreak of giggles came from around them

"OH! How was that?" Liam's voice came from behind them. Scorpius blinked, taking his hands away, and moving back to his seat.

"Sorry about the hold up, that one's a good kisser," was his noncommittal reply. He didn't even look in her direction, and with those words, her heart began to crumble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Once again. let me know if u want a sequel or if you like it or not I suppose. Hopefully it was decent enough that you'll spend time helping it get better? or boosting my confidence? But telling me that it sucked.. that's okay too...<strong>

**I turned this into a multi chapter fic you can find it at**

.net/s/7025439/1/Betrayal


	3. Perfect

**Different Rose and Scorpius**

* * *

><p>The lights from the Yule ball were fading behind them. On the balcony, everything was quiet. The light barely reached them; hopefully hiding the blush that she knew was creeping up her face. He looked down at her, noticing the way one strand of beautiful auburn hair was falling across her eyes. He had to shove away the temptation to brush it back from her face. She had done nothing to suggest they were more than friends so far tonight. Oh no! She had caught him looking at her.<p>

She wondered if he was going to do anything, this was how she hoped it would happen. Her first kiss, out on the balcony, with him. But he had acted as her friend only this evening. They had been friends since first year. That was the rebel in her, going against her father because she refused to judge someone by their father. So when he had asked her here, she assumed it was just as friends. He couldn't feel the same way she did, she didn't expect him to.

Still, she kept catching him looking at her. Was that supposed to mean something or did he usually look at people? Yes, he did. Oh no! He had seen her looking at him. Awkward! Quickly she looked back to the surrounding city. She thought she heard a sad sigh from beside her, but when she turned to look, he was looking out just as intently as she had been pretending to. She must have imagined it. Looking away again, she placed her hands on the railing. Without meaning to, one hand came to rest touching his. She had to resist the urge to flinch away for fear of even more awkwardness. But she dared a glance at him. He was staring intently at where there two hands touched, probably willing her to move her hand away.

He wished so strongly that he could just move his hand and fully cover hers with his. He stared intently at his hand, willing it to move. He snuck a glance at her. She was looking at him. Was that hope in her eyes? Or worry?

Some part of him finally moved into motion. His hand was the first to act. It slid on top of hers, taking her hand in his own, forcing her to turn and face him. His free hand went to her waist, carefully, allowing her to pull away if she wanted. But she moved closer, swallowing slightly. They weren't far apart now. He let go of her hand just as he closed the gap. He didn't have to bend much; she was the perfect height for him. His lips touched hers gently. She allowed her hands to wrap around his neck, dangling over his shoulders. They were the same shoulders that she had so often admired from the seat next to him, while she pretended to take notes in some extremely boring History of Magic class.

One of his hands went to her hair. His lips were soft and inviting, while at the same time commanding some control. She loved the way they felt against her own. Suddenly, she wanted to see him. She pulled away slightly, still encircling his neck with her arms. He was looking down at her, smiling slightly. She grinned, glad she hadn't listened to her father all those years ago, and moved in again to enjoy another blissful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Good? Bad? Indifferent? Good enough for a sequel? Bit of a different style from the other two.. <strong>

**I didn't have any talking cause I'm not sure if I can do cute talk.. Or awkward talk.. I'm just not all that strong on dialogue I suppose...**

**Also, sorry if guys don't actually think like that... I have no idea.. but any help with how they might think is appreciated.**


	4. Happy

**Different Rose and Scorpius**

* * *

><p>He made an attempt to turn and get away, but she grabbed at his hand, hoping she could stop him from getting back to the castle. He was strong though, and she was forced her to move closer in an attempt to stop him from spilling her secrets, all of which he knew. They were best friends, even though he was a womanizer and extremely good looking and every girl was always looking at her with jealousy, they were best friends.<p>

He knew everything about her: who she wanted to be, what job she wanted, her love for Hugo even though he was a dick He also knew what she was at the moment trying to stop him from telling her dear cousin Al, who was probably enjoying the first day after exams with his girlfriend, about an extremely unfortunate incident involving her, a toy broomstick, and Albus's poor cat being a snitch.

Finally she held both his hands in her own. Suddenly, she realized how close they were, and wondered vaguely if he would make a crude comment like he usually did. But he was silent, the laughter from the story shinning in his eyes. Their hands were locked in an awkward position, somewhere to the side of their bodies. As she tried to stop him from getting out of her grasp, they moved closer together, barely centimeters apart. He caught her eye, and moved closer still.

The realization that they were now holding hands made her heart leap. She couldn't help but wonder if Scorpius felt the same. The fact that she didn't pull away seemed encouraged him. He leaned forward ever so slightly, his nose rubbing against hers. Hesitantly, she closed the gap.

His mouth was warm and soft, so completely soft. Within seconds, the completely unchaste kiss was broken, and they looked at each other again. They both smiled as they realized what had happened. He was grinning smugly at her, and she realized that he was no longer in her grasp.

He turned and began running towards the castle. He had a two second head start, but it wasn't enough. Scorpius was fit, but at the moment he was trying to run while putting on a shirt and was therefore blind. He nearly crashed into a tree, and Rose tackled him. She landed on top of him, and pulled his shirt off so he could see that it was her and not some crazy fan girl who had run him over. He grinned up at her, and she was forced to bite her lip to stop herself from biting his. He sighed grudgingly at her,

"Fine, Al doesn't find out. But," Rose had been about to jump up and down for joy until she realized that he would never give in that easily. He flipped their positions, his arms supported on either side of her head, "I think I'll need another kiss to keep me quiet." he grinned at her smugly. Rose raised her lips to his, teasing him with a long kiss. Slowly, he slid his tongue out from behind his lips, and flicked at hers. Their tongues began a playful game, fighting for the gold medal. After several moments she allowed him to win, and he pulled away from her.

"If Al ever hears about what happened to his cat!" She threatened, smiling as she did so, knowing that even if he did tell Al about the cat, she would never find a better best friend, or anyone better at snogging. He grinned irritably back at her, proud at finally having won one of their competitions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Let me know what you think... It's an attempt at a best friend scenario with talking( not much of it, but still talking)... Let me know if its unrealistic though! I hope its not too bad! As always...Sequel?<strong>

**oh and I did get a request/comment about how a sequel for Betrayal would be interesting... but I have no idea how I would do that.. so if you have any ideas let me know... and if I do decide to write a sequel for any of theses, i'll start it as a new story and put the story name in my note at the end :)**

**and the reason he had his shirt off, its summer, and he was hanging out by the lake.  
><strong>


	5. Lonely Place

**Different Rose and Scorpius. Also, note that this is based on the song Lonely Place by Goldfinger**

* * *

><p>Rose walked through the deserted halls aimlessly. Almost everyone else was in the library or their common rooms, studying for exams. But she couldn't sit still. His face filled her mind.<p>

_The way his blond hair had looked, mussed from hands running through it. His grey blue eyes were darker with lust. Then, unbidden, the image of the other girl, the slut, came to mind, her arms wrapped around him. One of his hands was up that slut's shirt as she kissed him fiercely. Then the look on his face as Scorpius had turned and seen Rose standing there, watching him make out with another girl. A look of shock had spread across his face as the other girl looked around to see what had taken Scorpius's attention from her body._

_Rose had had a moment of shock before she registered who it was. Lily pressed against a wall, her lips red from kissing, her uniform rumpled, and her arms still around the neck of none other than Rose's boyfriend. Rose had raised her wand to curse Lily with the worst bat boggy hex she had ever performed, when Scorpius had stepped in front of the backstabbing slut. Rose had turned and marched away, refusing to turn when Scorpius called her name._

_Rose hadn't stopped until she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. She had found herself in the circle of his arms, had found his face centimeters away from hers. She had felt his breath on her face as he begged her to forgive him to take him back. She had felt his arms tighten around her as she had tried to push away, as she had shouted at him that he was a lying bastard who deserved to die alone. She had seen the hurt on his face as she finally managed to break free and run. But that time, he hadn't followed her._

_She remembered seeing him the next day in the great hall, his eyes sad. Rose remembered never feeling so alone. She had shoved her friends' questions away, and had resorted to going on long walks through the castle and grounds._

Rose stopped at a dead end, realizing where her feet had led her. Just as she was about to turn around, the portrait in front of her opened to reveal none other than Scorpius Malfoy. She knew he still felt guilty from what he had done by the way he couldn't keep her gaze. At the sight of him now, Rose couldn't stop herself.

He looked up at her curiously as she closed the gap between them step by step. Rose found herself once again in the circle of Scorpius's arms, his breath on her face. She moved up on tiptoes, and tilted her face towards his. He took the hint, his eyes darting to her lips before he covered them with his own, easing them open slowly. But Rose was in no mood to go slow. She slid her arms around his neck and grabbed at his hair, forcing him to deepen the kiss. He bit her lip slightly and backed her up against the wall. As she fell into the comfortable space between his arms, Rose felt as though nothing had happened between their last kiss and now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I know it's unrealistic that she would take him back like that, but that's what I got from the song, so, sorry for that! As always let me know what you think.. I was thinking I might do a songfic with The Way I Loved You - Taylor Swift, or a party with RS, like the ones before this oneshot, but different of course, another one of their first kisses.<strong>

**Also, I've decided that the first one shot from this whole thing, Classrooms, is going to be a multi chapter ordeal... not sure how many, it may just have a companion piece, but when I next update this I'll let you know what the story is called... sound good? :)**

**Also, I'm going to try and think of a companion idea for Betrayal, but it isn't my top priority... If I do come up with an idea, I'll let you know :)  
><strong>


	6. First Kiss

**New RS**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that an hp fan would recognize**

* * *

><p>The party had ended, everyone was gone. Well, almost everyone was gone. He was still here. There had been twelve or so of them, making sure she wasn't alone on her birthday. At the end of it, they had all slowly left, all but him that is. He was getting ready to go now. He had a coat on, and they were chatting as he glanced around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. She was sitting curled on the centre of the couch in the room of requirement, curled up but comfortable.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you back to the Gryffindoor common room? You shouldn't have to carry all this back on your own." He gestured to her presents, scattered around. She couldn't help but smile at his quiet kindness.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, Score. I can just levitate them back. And I might just sit here for a while anyway." She grinned, glad that he had asked.

Suddenly, he was standing right in front of the couch, gazing at her. She looked back at him, struck by how protective he seemed at the moment. She was so entranced by him, that she nearly missed the words that came out of his mouth.

"I really care about you." In the half a second it took for her to register what he had said, he looked nervous, worried almost. But then it clicked, and she beamed up at him, the type of smile that hurt her cheeks. But she couldn't stop smiling despite it.

He smiled down back at her, and then he ducked his head towards hers. She saw it coming, and made herself focus and memorize every moment. Her eyes flickered closed at the feather light kiss on her lips. Barely any pressure, but still enough for her to know it had happened. After much too short a time, he pulled away, and she barely opened her eyes in time to see him smile down at her and turn and walk away.

She had kissed him back and was smiling when he broke part, so she was sure he knew her feelings. If she hadn't made them clear enough to him, she would have to next time she saw him. But for now it was time to sit back and think about that perfect kiss, her first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I know it's been forever, but I have good news! There are two new stories out other than this! I turned my idea for The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift into a multichapter thing, which you can find at<strong>

.net/s/7010346/1/The_Way_I_Loved_You

**and I also made a multichap of Classrooms which can be found at**

**chapter 1:** .net/s/7010282/1/Classrooms

**chapter 2:** .net/s/7010282/2/Classrooms

**also, I have a bunch more of these one shots just waiting to be posted... the more I hear, the faster they'll get posted. :)**


	7. Tingles and Everything

**Different Rose and Scorpius**

* * *

><p>His arms rested gently on her hips, a comfortable warm weight. Her arms were around his neck, holding him close. Their stomachs pressed together. She knew that she would miss his warmth once the song ended. But for that moment, she didn't care. Her head was just above his shoulder, her cheek almost rubbing against his. People were dancing all around, but she focused on the moment; on him.<p>

She had the strong urge to see how he was reacting to their closeness. Maybe he would make some crude comment. Maybe he would pull away. Turning her head slightly, she saw a grin stretched across his face.

That grin made him look way too attractive for his own good. She could remember the first time she had seen it. He had just beaten her in a race around the quiditch pitch, and you could tell that he was pleased with himself. When she had finished, red-faced and out of breath, he had been waiting for her, hovering just above the goal posts, that damned grin on his face. She remembered wishing that he would grin like that more often.

Now, with his hair ruffled and his face so close to her own, he looked even better than back then, and she couldn't help but be glad that he was here.

She sighed contentedly and turned her head away form him again. As she moved, her cheek brushed against his, and she felt the heat caused by their brief touch. Her mind wandered to the music, but all she could register through her drunken-happiness was that the song was familiar. Scorpius commented on something in her ear. She felt herself shiver with pleasure, despite the warmth, before she answered him, her breath picking up a piece of his hair.

She could imagine herself running her hands through it, holding him close like this even if they weren't dancing. Then the song ended; his hands fell from her waist; her hands moved from around his neck, and they stepped apart. But the tingles in her stomach made her sure that it was not just a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So sorta worried. These have been different than the ones before, and no reviews... let me know what you think.. whether it's good or bad. Although hopefully it's good :) And I really like reviews!<br>**

**Also,** **I was asked to make the second one shot from this, Betrayal into a multi chapter fic. So here it is:  
><strong>

.net/s/7025439/1/Betrayal

.net/s/7025439/2/Betrayal

**Look at it?**


	8. Impulse

**Different RS**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that a very avid hp fan would recognize.**

* * *

><p>He smiled at her across the room of requirement. Even at that slight show of affection, she felt her stomach flip. The music was pounding in her ears, making her unsure if it was that or the firewisky that was making her head tingle and the world rotate ever so slightly. But as he began walking over, her world sharpened around him, and she found herself unable to look away from her one point of focus. His eyes were locked on hers; the smile still playing about his lips; his hair just begging to be played with.<p>

Someone came out of nowhere and bumped him forwards, bringing them still closer together. He paused for a moment, and she took a step towards him. They were close now, very close. So close that she could almost feel the heat of his gaze as he looked her over. Suddenly her shirt felt too low cut, her skirt too short.

But when she looked back up at him, she forgot all of that. There were his lips, looking so kissable. There were his eyes, filled with longing. No, his eyes could not be filled with longing as he looked at her. He was Scorpius Malfoy, he had a new girl hanging off him every day, he would go near her. But as the moment dragged on, and he didn't make any move away from her, she was forced to admit that yes, it was longing.

Her breathing quickened, and he took another step forward, closing the already small gap between their bodies. Somehow she ended up pressed against the wall without breaking eye contact. His hands were on either side of her head, narrowing her view down to only him. Not that she was looking anywhere else anyway. When she tilted her head up towards his, he brought his lips closer to hers.

"Yes?" he spoke for the first time, barely a whisper of breath that she felt against her lips. She tried to speak, but her voice seemed to be locked in some inner place. Her next thought was to nod, but she realized that that would be pulling away from him, which she knew for a fact she did not want to do.

It seemed to have been a pause for a moment too long. Before she could figure out what to do, he turned on his heel and walked away. The moment his eyes left hers, the rush and noise of the party came pouring back in. She felt slightly shaky, and only one idea to fix that seemed to enter her mind.

She reached out instinctively for the back of his shirt and pulled him to a stop before he had gotten too far. When he turned around to see what could have stopped him from going to find his next conquest and saw her, he took two large, confident steps forward. He started grinning again as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. Then her lips were on his, his hands at her waist, pulling her against him. One of her hands was teasing his hair; the other moving to the back of his neck to pull his head even closer towards her. All she could think now was that her skirt wasn't nearly short enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -So, like it hate it, think there could be more? let me know... anything is appreciated, although reviews are best :)<strong>

**This is going back to the whole heated in the moment kiss thing... I have a couple more that I have to edit before I update them... some of them are like this, and some of them are more slow and cute like (I think) the ones before were.**

**It's up to you, so let me know what you want.**


	9. Milestones

**Different Rose and Scorpius**

* * *

><p>She knew how she felt. It was how he felt that she wasn't sure about. She didn't want to rush things. She didn't want to seem to forward, but then again, who was he to say that she was forward. He was, well, himself. It was impossible for him not to be forward. The two were synonyms.<p>

So if he disagreed with her new wishes, then he was being hypocritical. Although she would have to be sure not to use that word with him, he wasn't the brightest. She pulled her shirt on over her head, knowing that he would be there any minute. Next was the cliche but quite effective hair flick, which she completed just in time for him to walk in the room. She saw him standing there and had a moment of fear where she thought he would end things with her, but the idea was swept out of her head when he pulled her close.

His tongue made quick work in the battle against hers for dominance, but he spent the remainder of their air gently taking his victory, and soothing the wounds made during battle. When they pulled apart she was out of breath and her hair was tousled. She grinned up at him, happy just to be in his presence. She had decided that she would tell him as much, and she hoped that he would return the feelings.

He had been none to subtle when he asked her out or kissed her for the first time. This seemed like just another thing they were coming to. Well she hoped it was them, not just her coming to it. Either way, she was sure that this was what she hands stayed firmly around his neck as she started talking.

"Scorpius, I wanted you to know... I'm ready." she spoke over him, trying to get everything out, "It's not because you're pressuring me. I know you've done more than I have, and I don't want to be some slut you sleep with, so if you don't want to, because I'de just be another girl, then don't. But I'm ready, and I just wanted you to know that."

Scorpius blinked at her, a smile slowly forming across his face as what she had said sunk in. "If you're ready, Rose, you know I want this. I would never dream of doing this if I was pressuring you."

"You're not!" She piped up almost angrily.

"If you're sure then believe me, you're special to me. You know I love you, and this would mean a lot to me. I wont say that the other girls meant nothing, because they definitely meant something, but what they meant is over. Now is what I care about, and I care about you."

Within a moment, they were having a fierce tongue wrestle again, but this time they barely paused when they needed air. Soon she found herself on the bed, her shirt off and his tongue drawing designs along the top of her bra.

As they shed clothes, she smiled slightly. She was nervous, but more than that, she was happy that they were doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - the start was actually based on a dream i had... anyway, thought I'd write it down.. anyway, review, subscribe, favorite.. just let me know what you think. even if you think it was crap, it's nice to know what i can and can't write :)<strong>

**Also, any ideas for the next chapter.. i have one that i want to edit and post, that's more fast passed, and another slow one that I want to post too :)**

**I don't think that this one could be any more than a one shot, but if you have an idea for it, or if you think any of the other ones would, let me know!**


	10. An Escape

**Diffrent RS.. and a bit of a different style**

* * *

><p>An Escape<p>

She had a reputation. She was that girl, the slightly fumbling awkward one, who at the same time was confident and pushed guys away. She was the one who made mistakes and was pretty far from perfect, the one who had frizzy hair and wore glasses. But even though she was different, even though she made fewer mistakes and fit in more, even though she had fixed her hair and gotten contacts, they still saw her as a five year old kid.

The first time he saw her she was eleven, and he didn't know anything about her. He didn't even know her name. That compartment was where their friendship grew. He was just Scorpius, no death-eater father or grandfather, no expectations. She was just Rose, no frizzy hair or glasses, not the child of two of the Golden Trio. They were just Rose and Scorpius.

He was her escape. He was new, someone who had never seen her before. He had no expectations, no idea what she would do, or who she would be. So she was who she wanted to be. When they were eleven she was just nice and open, only sort of competitive. She was sarcastic and blunt, yet somehow tactful. She was who she was, and that was the only person he had ever seen her be.

Maybe she was the same thing for him. Maybe she was his escape. Either way, it didn't matter. She could spend time with him being her, and he liked her for that. Whether or not her friends noticed a change, or cared all that much about her different personality, she didn't care. He was a promise for her future: a future full of people who didn't care about all the little mistakes she had made when she was five.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I wrote this based on meeting someone new... and it was just the idea that you wouldn't always be remembered for the person you were when you were younger.. I dunno.. that idea just made me happy, so I decided to write about it :)<strong>


	11. Hallway Fights

**Disclaimer: JKR's**** not mine :(**

* * *

><p>It was just another one of their fights. Rose shouting back at him across the hallway. Scorpius didn't even know what they had started fighting about. It was probably something stupid, anyway. All he knew was that now he was flinging insults across the corridor, while really he would have liked to be snogging her.<p>

"You insufferable, prat faced, pompous idiot. Didn't your parents ever teach you to hold the door for a lady?" He could tell that she meant every word, so he flung back with everything he could think of.

"Why would I hold the door for you? Can't you do anything for yourself? Of course not, you're just a pampered, spoiled, arrogant, know it all bitch." Scorpius cursed himself even while he shouted back at her. It seemed that the only time Rose looked at him was when they were fighting.

"You're calling me spoiled? You, who was raised in a mansion with silver spoons and silk diapers?"

"Yes, I am. What would you even know of a normal life, of people ignoring you? Everyone turns to look at you the moment you walk into a room, to take care of your every need!" Well, even if that wasn't true, Scorpius, at least, could never keep his eyes off her.

"No they don't!"

"I do! You're so stuck up that you never even notice me looking at you." Oh shit! What had he just said?

"What?"

Scorpius saw her shocked expression, and he cursed himself mentally. Before Rose could say anything else, however, he acted on his instincts. Within a second he was across the hallway, his arms around her waist. His mouth found hers, stopping the words forming on her lips. It was a kiss filled with desire and heat, their bodies crushing together as they stumbled back into a wall.

Somehow her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him back. But then he felt a sharp pain in his lip, and he was forced to pull back. Rose's hands were against his chest, pushing him away.

"What the hell was that?" Rose was outraged, and Scorpius could do nothing but stand there dumbfounded as she turned and marched away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Well that's gonna be awkward for Scorpius.. anyway, let me know what you think... good? bad? indifferent? hate? love? Good enough for a sequel? although I dunno what the sequel would be so I would need some ideas...<strong>

** I'm thinking the next one might be Scorps POV.. yes? no? maybe so?**


	12. Those Stupid Books

**Diffrent RS**

* * *

><p>He shouted something at her, his lips dangerously close to her face. She glanced down at them, and for a moment she regretted her reading habits. Those novels, full of brief moment of anticipation before a kiss. Her gaze being drawn to his lips, not a good sign. Especially not when she had no idea what he felt towards her. She looked back up to his eyes, focusing again on what he was saying. She nodded and laughed at whatever it was, deciding that was the safest response to a comment she hadn't heard. Scorpius was a natural jokester, so it seemed to be a good reaction.<p>

She turned to smile at her other friend, and a confused look passed between them. Then, suddenly his hands were on her waist, pulling her against him. It took a moment for her to realize his intentions, but after she figured out that he must have been asking her to dance moments before, she settled into the rhythm.

This was the moment in books where it would have been described as each feeling like they were the only two in the room. Even while she knew that was a foolish though, she couldn't help but let it creep in on her a bit. Everything but the feel of his body pressed against hers became a blur. The music faded into the background. She ignore her own klutz nature, his own natural weirdness, because who could be the first in his family sorted into Gryffindor and not break the mould at least a little bit.

It was almost as though their differences from the rest of the world worked well together. She cursed herself for imagining such a perfect scenario. Those only happened in books, and she was only ever disappointed when she expected them from real life.

As the song ended, and they pulled away from each other, he flashed her a charming grin. Her mind went trough all the books she had read with charming grins in them. And of course, thinking of his grin just made her think of his lips, which was not okay. Unless they were moving closer to hers, which they happened to be doing.

One of his hands went to her waist as his lips came closer and closer. She forced herself to forget all the cinderella stories and perfect kisses. Somehow, when his lips connected with hers, their weirdness mixed together to form some sort of perfect kiss. As the Weird Sisters played loudly in the background, Rose knew that this was nothing and everything like those books.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - As always, let me know what you think.. or if you want a sequel :)<strong>  
><strong>Hallway fights will become a multi chapter fic as soon as I manage to finish another fic, or if inspiration strikes...<strong>

**Also, any suggestions for the next one shot. I'm almost (I still have three more) running out of ideas**


	13. Best Friend's Cousin

**Different RS**

* * *

><p><span>BEST FRIEND'S COUSINS<span>

You should never flirt with your best friend's cousin. Scorpius was sitting lazily under a tree, watching Rose out of the corner of his eye. He should never have started flirting with her, even if she had flirted back. He now knew that he should never have started flirting with his best friend's cousin.

There were the moments when Scorpius remembered that she was Albus' cousin, and talking to her, or flirting with her, got awkward. Those were the times when Scorpius worried about he and Albus' friendship. He flirted with Rose all the time, and he liked flirting with her, he liked her, but he worried about what would happen to his friendship with Albus.

Then there were the times where they would build up to something, edging closer to a relationship of some sort, before Scorpius realized that he could never ask Rose out. She was Albus' cousin, and he could imagine what Albus would say if Scorpius took Rose to Hogsmead. Scorpius tried to shove those thoughts to the back of his head; he liked Rose too much to think about that.

Scorpius had forced himself to ask her out though. He liked her, and his doubts about what Albus would think were pushed to the back of his mind when she agreed to go with him. But Scorpius knew that now they were going to Hogsmead together, he would have to tell Albus before the news got to him some other way.

Scorpius would tell Albus, he winced at the thought, already imagining the black hair boy's expression when Scorpius told him. Scorpius drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to be brave. He would brave Albus' wrath, as long as it meant that he and Rose could go on a date undisturbed.

Scorpius gritted his teeth and rose to his feet, brushing the grass off his pants as he went. He knew that Albus was playing quidditch with a few friends, and that's where he would find him. He hoped that the date wouldn't ruin his friendship. As he walked calmly past Rose towards Albus, Scorpius waved at her, grinning happily.

He realized in that moment that Albus would get over the fact that they were going on a date, and even if Albus didn't, he and Rose were good friends, and he liked her far too much to sop flirting with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I actually wrote this from experience... it was originally flirting with your best friend's brother.. but obviously that wouldn't work for RS... Things didn't end so well... but In this story, it's nice to think that they will :)<strong>

**anyway.. Review subscribe.. let me know what you thin no matter what you actually do think :)**

**Also.. I've been having some writers block recently.. and this story is from a while ago... so I'm sorry if nothing new comes out for a little while...**


	14. No Way Of Moving Them

**Different RS**

* * *

><p>She curled herself tighter together, pushing the pillow down and peeking past his shoulder at the scroll he was reading. He kept gazing at the scroll, seemingly oblivious to her position. The couch cushions were comfy, and the blanket was warm, and she wouldn't have moved for all the world.<p>

She was pleasantly full, and wearing her favourite pair of sweats. He was in his pajamas, his hair slightly mussed from hours of flopping around the common room. She didn't care that he wasn't looking at her, content to simply be near him.

But then he glanced over at her, and she couldn't help but grin at his attention. His arm settled around her shoulders, and she shifted her head further towards him. He turned back to the scroll, and she stayed exactly where she was, smiling to herself in pure bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - just a short clip that I wrote a while ago.. I'm trying to overcome some serious writers block at the moment, so I know this isn't great, and don't expect too much coming soon..<strong>


	15. Back To Reality

REALITY

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own... :(**

She sat quietly in her dress, glancing around every couple seconds. Her friends were joking all around her, but she had lost interest in their conversation. The room, the people dressed nicely, all of it seemed so surreal, but she didn't want the night to end. The food had been decent, and her friends weren't stirring up trouble.

She glanced around again, and her eyes were drawn to him. He was sitting among friends as well, but at that moment he was looking at her. As soon as he caught her gaze, he looked away quickly, but she was certain that he had been looking.

She forced herself to focus on the conversation around her, laughing at the jokes and throwing in a comment every now and then.

He wouldn't leave her mind though, and she found herself glancing over at him several other times. Every time she looked, his eyes were on her, and she found herself blushing under his gaze.

Nothing would happen; nothing could happen. She knew that much. He might admire her, but they wouldn't make the same mistake to get involved again.

Eventually, the night ended, and they all left the great hall. She saw him looking at her again, but he made no move to talk to her, and she was glad of it.

The next day, as they walked through the halls, all that anyone could talk about was the night before. About how good everyone looked, about how it was so different from normal. As she walked to the great hall with Alice Longbottom, she caught sight of him.

"But now we are back it our school uniforms with bags under our eyes and heavy bags on our shoulders... It's back to reality."

He looked at her just as her friend said those words, and they locked gazes. It was obvious that while last night things might have been different, it didn't change anything. She walked passed him, turning back to Alice.

"Yah, back to reality."

**AN – I noticed that the stories that you guys want sequels to/ like the most are always inspired by the same person... And, because I haven't seen said person since the beginning of June and probably won't see him again for a long time... I'm going to either have to try and find someone like him or imagine things that he would say/do...**

**Anyway, I know the most recent ones haven't been the best, and I'm honestly blaming it on that... but hopefully I'll get some good inspiration soon...**

**But, if you like this type of one, or liked this one at all, let me know! ****If**** you didn't like it, let me know too... but just let me know either way :)**


	16. Drunk

**AN: I know and I'm so sorry for the longest wait ever. I'm so sorry for it but I hope this one being a bit longer and very different from usual makes up for it. As always, a different Rose and Scorpius from before. Oh, and I'm thinking of turning this into a multichapter fic so let me know if you guys want that?**

* * *

><p>It was pouring rain as he ran to catch the carriages. He couldn't believe he was going to miss them, all because of stupid Simon and his fire whiskey shots. Trust Simon to bring the whiskey and then make Scorpius drink more than half of it. Scorpius tried to clear his head of the alcohol as he raced towards the leaving carriages. The last one was just disappearing from sight as he arrived.<p>

He cussed quietly under his breath, now he would have to walk all the way up to the castle in the rain. Even worse, he wasn't going to be able to shower when he arrived. Being head boy he had to go debrief the prefects. And he had to do it with Rose. He would never hear the end of it if he arrived wet and smelling of alcohol and mud. He was still muttering curses, most of which were now directed at her when he walked into something, or rather someone.

The person was much smaller than he was and he grabbed them to make sure they did not fall. It could not be said that Scorpius was not chivalrous. That was, until he realized who it was that he was now holding in his arms.

"Rose? What in God's name are you doing out here?"

"Heyyyy its Shcorpipush. Whats are you doin out here?" She didn't move away from him, instead she moved slightly closer, bringing her arm around his neck so that she could whisper were loudly in his ear, "I drank shome shtuf. It was goooood."

Scorpius could smell the alcohol on her. Compared to her he was stone sober. The question was, why was she, the perfect Rose Weasley, drunk?

"Rose, why did you drink on the train?" He wasn't expecting a good answer, yes he got one, it appeared that even drunk Rose couldn't resist answering a question.

"Shtupid Josh broke me up." Rose sputtered out; she was far to drunk to be upset about that now. Instead she seemed to be oddly happy. She had both her arms around his neck now, and she was using his body as if it were a wall that she could lean against while swaying from side to side.

"Oh, Josh broke up with you. Well that makes sense. Now come on lets get going Rose." She stopped swaying suddenly and looked up into his eyes.

"Hey, you called me Roshe? You nefer call me Roshe."

"There's a first time for everything. Now come on, Weasley, bed."

"Call me Roshe?"

"Okay Rose, bed."

"Kiss me?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

He didn't believe it. Rose Weasley, a drunken Rose Weasley no less, had just asked him, Scorpius Malfoy, to kiss her. Well that was a shock. Before he had time to answer again, Rose had pulled herself up by his neck. Her face was level with his now, and her lips were parted as she moved closer and closer.

Suddenly he moved his head forwards, he had no idea why. He just did. Then their lips met and he forgot everything. Despite being drunk, Rose was one hell of a kisser. Their kiss was fierce, but not sloppy. Rose kept up with the fast past, easily allowing his tongue entrance.

Suddenly a clap of thunder drew them back to reality. Or it drew Scorpius back at least. Rose was still off in her own drunk world. Scorpius sighed, how in the world was he supposed to get her all the way up to the castle and back to the heads dorm without anyone realizing just how drunk she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay there it is. Interested. Want to know what happens when Rose sobers up? Let me know and I can write a multific.. I'll post the link below. Anyway please review whether you liked it or not. Just let me know what you think?<strong>


	17. Passion

**AN: Hey so I know this is short and wow is it full of 'cheese' but I'm just so happy I had to get it written. Also, different Rose and Scorpius.**

* * *

><p>"I've never seen you like this before, so passionate, so proud." Scorpius was smiling contentedly at the girl in front of him. She couldn't stop grinning. She had just finished turning back from her lioness form. It had taken her months to become a fully-fledged anamagi, and now that she was, she was eager to show him.<p>

"Isn't it great, Score? It's so much fun. I've never done anything like it. I just feel so free!" Rose was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she spoke, unable to contain her excitement.

"It's okay Rose, I get it. And it's adorable. You're adorable. I'm so proud of you." He wrapped his arms around her waist happily, giving her quick pecks in between her words.

"Score… I can't even describe… it's so amazing… I wish you could feel it Score... Being so free… So happy… I guess it's sort of like what quiditch is for you." He smiled down at her, just as happy for her as she was for herself. That was the moment he knew it for sure.

"Rose, I love you." As he spoke her arms went around his neck and her grin grew even wider. She pulled him into a tight hug, putting all of her energy into the squeeze.

"I love you too, Score."

Without thinking he lifted her off the ground, swinging her around and around laughing and smiling and feeling like he could fly. And in that moment, they could both swear that nothing could have made them any happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO thats it.. all romantic and sweet. Maybe too sweet for some of you, but what can I say I'm in a sweet mood and I thought they could have the same. I hope you liked it. Review please?<strong>


End file.
